Gases containing pollutants, such as sulfur dioxide, are produced in many industrial processes. One method of removing gaseous pollutants from such gases involves the use of vertical scrubbing towers. Such vertical scrubbing towers may be expensive to operate given the capital cost and operating requirements of such towers. Horizontal scrubbers are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,568 to Stowe, Jr. discloses a horizontal scrubber specifically for control of sulfur dioxide emissions and employs an aqueous scrubbing medium that flows parallel to the gas flow. Stowe, Jr. requires the use of flow deflection members to impede the flow of gases through the scrubber to cause a pressure drop in the scrubber and provide additional gas-liquid contact.